The present invention relates to a folding collapsible golf cart, and relates more particularly to a folding collapsible frame for a folding collapsible golf cart.
The frames of regular golf carts are commonly made collapsible so that they can be collapsed to reduce the storage space when they are not in use. FIG. 1 shows a folding collapsible frame for a fold cart according to the prior art, which is generally comprised of an elongated main frame, an elongated handle frame pivotably connected to the front end of the main frame by connecting means, a bag cradle turned about a pivot on the main frame and having a dovetail groove at the bottom, and a sliding block moved on the handle frame and having a dovetail tongue at the top. When the bag cradle is turned from the collapsed horizontal position to the operative vertical position and the handle frame is extended out, the sliding block is moved toward the bag cradle to engage the dovetail tongue into the dovetail groove, causing the handle frame and the bag cradle locked. This structure of folding collapsible frame is not durable in use because the dovetail tongue of the sliding block tends to be damaged easily.
FIG. 2 shows another structure of folding collapsible frame for a golf cart according to the prior art. This structure of folding collapsible frame uses a locating block to releasably lock the handle frame in the extended out position. This structure of folding collapsible frame is not durable in use because the springs which are installed inside the locating block for a locking control will wear with use quickly. Furthermore, because the bag cradle which is mounted on the front end of the main frame near the handle frame is not collapsible, this folding collapsible frame still needs much storage or transportation space when it is collapsed.
It is one object of the present invention to provide a folding collapsible frame for a golf cart which can be conveniently collapsed to reduce its storage space when it is not in use. It is another object of the present invention to provide a folding collapsible frame for a golf cart which is durable in use.
Accordingly to one aspect of the present invention, the folding collapsible frame comprises a main frame, a first bag cradle and a second bag cradle mounted on the main frame at two opposite ends, a handle frame pivotably connected a handle bracket on the main frame by a connecting block, a locating block fixedly mounted on the handle frame for connection to the first bag cradle to hold the handle frame and the first bag cradle in the respective operative positions, wherein the first bag cradle is turned about a pivot on the main frame, having a locating bolt transversely disposed at the bottom; the locating block has a curved locating groove, which engages with the locating bolt on the first bag cradle to hold the collapsible folding frame in the operative position when the first bag cradle and the handle frame are respectively extended out.
According to another aspect of the present invention, the locating block has a projecting portion, which stops against the bottom side of the main frame when the locating bolt of the first bag cradle is engaged into the locating groove on the locating block, and therefore the connection between the locating block and the first bag cradle is ensured.